Stranger
by Purpleatty123123
Summary: A girl is out on a adventurer trying to remember her past. She meets a Fae in the woods and he saves her from a guy who was trying to rape her. They travel together until the girl was stolen by a vampire she meets the god of the underworld. Now she has to find out who does she love more? Will she chose the fae or the god?


Stranger

"Hey cousin!" I heard a girl call out to me.

The girl had blond hair and one blue eye and one green-brown. She was skinny with a pale complexion she has one zit but she barely got them.

"Hello." I said nodding my head in acknowledgement.

I am Jane Leevie. I have long black brown hair. I am average sized and tan. I have green eyes that change to hazel to brown.

My cousin and I haven't hung out together since three months. So it was nice to hang out. She also had something important to tell me apperently.

"So what do you want?" I asked her.

"How would you feel going on a blind date?" She asked me.

"No." I said simply.

I had promised my mom that I wouldn't go out.

"Please he's really nice and he is just the guys for you!" She said.

I was seventeen and Tilla is sixteen.

"Don't tell me you already told him that I will come." I said seeing the look on her face.

She nodded and I sighed.

"Please cousin! If it doesn't work out I'll owe you for life!" She said.

"...Fine." I said after a moment.

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"Where are we meeting him and at what time?" I asked her.

"Were meeting him now in the mall." She told me as we started to walk down the road.

"Does he work?" I asked her.

"He works at Mcdonalds." She told me.

I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

"You know guys who work at Mcdonalds don't like me." I told her.  
It was the truth, guys who worked at Mcdonalds didn't like me. They either didn't like me because of my looks or they didn't like my thought process.

"Yeah I know but I think you two will like each other." She told me blinking a few times.

"We'll see." I said as we walked into the mall.

She dragged me over to the slushie machine in the middle of the mall.

"There he is." She said nodding at a nerd.

He had glasses and he had many zits. He was wearing a plaid shirt tucked into his khakis. His hair was blond and pushed down with gel. He had his dark blue eyes locked on me, smiling.

"Hello I am Tony Mcdonald." He told me and his even sounded gecky.

"Hello I am Jane Leevie and I am Tilla's cousin." I told him and his smile grew bigger.

"Bye cousin have fun!" Tilla said running off.

"Well hey why don't we head out for some fresh air?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him outside. We walked around the building and into the trees. I got a very bad feeling once we were four steps into the trees. I stopped quickly and stared at the man before me. He stopped to and he turned to me. He was still smiling and it creeped me out. He walked to me and I took a step back. MY back hit a tree and I stared at him. He came closer to me and pushed my hands against the tree.

"You let me do what I want to you or Tilla will get hurt." Tony told me.

"Help!" I heard Tilla yell somewhere in the trees.

"Tilla!" I yelled struggling to get out of his hands.

"Stop!" He snapped and I froze.

I stared at him and he stared back. He had stopped smiling and now was frowning.

"You ever hurt her I will kill you." I told him tears running down my face.

"Don't make me laugh." He said rolling his eyes.

Quickly he bent forward and kissed me. I tried to fight back but I really couldn't move. So I lifted my knee and jammed upward as hard as I could. It hit where it was intended to and he pulled back with tears in his eyes.

All of a sudden he was ripped off of me. I stared as he was punched repeatedly by a man with brown hair and green eyes with brown specks. The man kept on punching and I watched as blood drizzled down Tony's nose. I rushed frontward and grabbed the man's arms before he could punch Tony again.

"Stop!" I cried at the man.

The man looked back at me and loosened his muscles in his arm.

"Get off of me." I heard Tony gasp.

The man looked at Tony and his muscles tightened again.

"Let him go." I muttered.

I let go of the man's arm and stumbled away from him. I collapsed against a tree and stared at my feet. I heard the man get off of Tony and Tony scrambled away.

"Tilla!" I heard Tony yell as he ran away.

I closed my eyes knowing that she was in on it now.

"Are you alright?" The man asked in a calm voice.

He walked over to me and laid his hand over mine. Heat coursed through me and I looked at him. He was muscular and his skin tone was nearly white but it had a tan color to it. Honestly he looked hot and I had a very weird feeling around him.

"I'm fine thanks to you." I muttered.

"You're welcome." He said nodding.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"I heard a scream and so I came to check it out. Then I saw that man and I got a sudden feeling that I needed to protect you." He told me and I looked away realizing I was staring.

I bit my lip embarrassed and stared at my hand with his on mine.

"Why was he after you if I can ask?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." I muttered.

I realized that was rude and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry that was rude." I said.

"It's okay." He told me.

"If I can ask what is your name?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Dean Gray." He told me.

"Thank you for saving me Dean and I am Jane Leevie." I told him.

"You have a very cute name Jane." He told me and I blushed.

"Thank you." I muttered.

I looked at him quickly then back down. He was looking me over but there was something funny about him but I couldn't tell what.

"You're bleeding." He said looking at my arm.

I looked at my arm too and watched as the blood ran down my arm.. He took his hand whipped the blood off that was running down my arm. I flushed as I watched his hand run across my arm. He took his hand off of my arm when he was done. He whipped my blood off in a cloth in his pocket.

"Thank you." I said still looking at my arm.

"You're welcome." He said looking at me.

I looked up and ended up looking him in the eye. He was watching me and I couldn't look away.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I plan to be." I told him honestly.

"Good because you owe me a coffee for me saving you." He told me smiling.

"Alright." I muttered flushing darker.

He smiled bigger and I bit my lip. I suddenly felt something climb onto me. I looked down and gasped.  
It was a fox with three tails. It was small and it's eyes kept on changing to yellow to silver. It's fur was black and red. It was as soft as silk and it was the size of a foot ball.

"What in the worlds name?" I said as it placed it's paws on my chest.

It made a weird bark/meow sound. My heart was pounding and I was breathing hard.

"She likes you." Dean said surprised.

He reached over to per the fox but it growled at him and he jumped back.

"What is it?" I asked him.

It laid down in my lap and fell asleep there.

"It's a fox demon... They normally hate people... This is very surprising." He told me while he stared at the fox demon.

"... You're not normal... What are you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I didn't want you to realize right off... Yes I am not normal. I'm a Fae... Fairy as humans say in English."He told me and I stared at him.

He's crazy . I thought.

"I'm not crazy if that is what you are thinking." He told me.

I blinked a couple of times then I took my hand and laid it on the fox demon.

"I believe you but I don't understand why you and her came here... It seems like a sign to me but I don't understand." I told him and the fox demon started to purr.

"...We should meet up tomorrow." He said standing up.

"You need to go?" I asked him.

"Yes I was supposed to be meeting up with one of my friends." He told me nodding.

"Sorry..." I said looking down.

"No, no. It's fine really!" He said waving his hands at me.

I laughed and the fox demon jumped. Dean got a weird look on his face but started to laugh with me.

"Wow you got me on that one." He said when he calmed down.

"Yeah well I did get you in a tight spot." I told him.

"...I really need to go." He told me.

"Alright but we meet up here at 11 o'clock tomorrow morning." I told him and he smiled.

"Deal." He told me.

"Good bye then and thank you for saving me." I said standing up.

The fox demon sat on my shoulders and I smiled.

"It was really nice to meet you Jane and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said and I blushed.

He smiled and turned his back to me.

"Good bye." I said bowing kindly to him.

He walked away and I watched him. I sighed when he disappeared. All of a sudden I smiled and wrapped my arms around the fox demon. I walked out of the woods and headed for my house.

In eleven minutes I was at my house. I walked in with the demon behind me. I could hear my mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Jane come in here." I heard her call.

I walked in and my mom was cutting up veggies with her back to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How was your day?" She asked me.

"I was more or less kidnapped and I found a dog." I told her looking down.

She turned to me quickly and looked me over. She saw the bruises and gasped.

"Who did this?" She snapped at me.

"Tony Mcdonald." I told her and she sighed.

"Figured." She muttered under her breath.

The fox demon jumped out of my arms and ran around.

"What?!" My mother jumped.

"Dark Fire come!" I said crouching down with my arm extended.

She turned to me and ran up my arm. She rubbed up against my face and I smiled.

"Mom this is Dark Fire. Dark Fire this is my mom." I said introducing them.

"What is it?" She asked me,

"She is a dog with three tails. She had a birth defect just like what people get." I told her.

"Oh." My mom said surprised.

"Can I keep her please!" I begged.

"...Alright but you have to take care of her." My mom said after a moment of thinking.

"Thanks!" I said then turned and ran up stairs.

I ran into my room and sat down on my bed. Dark Fire ran off of my arm and ran around my room. My room was a pinkish-purple and my doors were white. I had two dressers and they were next to each other. My bed was opposite them and my bookshelf was on the right of my closet. The desk was next to my bed.

Dark Fire jumped up onto the bed and curled up into a ball. She fell asleep and I smiled. I reached over and picked up the phone. I dialed a number and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard Clara Mcclain ask.

"Hey Clara it's Jane." I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well I was more or less kidnapped, I'm seeing a extremely hot guy tomorrow, and I got a new dog." I told her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She gasped worry think in her voice.

"Yeah Dean saved me." I told her laying back on the bed.

"Who in the worlds name is this Dean guy?" She asked me.

I told her everything starting from the Tony and I met. To the moment when Dean left. I left out the Fox Demon part and that Dean was a Fae.

"Holy crap Jane. Your lucky in some way and unlucky in others." She said.

"Yeah no kidding." I said.

"Well hey I need to go." Clara said.

"Alright bye." I said and she hung up.

Dark Fire was staring at me and I setted the phone down. She got up and climbed onto my lap.  
"Dark Fire I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." I told her and she made a weird bark noise. At some point in time I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was very sudden. I had a weird feeling that I was being watched and I blinked my eyes a couple of times. I sat up and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep.

I saw the person walk towards me and I went to go scream but I was frozen. The person rushed over to me and put their finger over my mouth.

"Shh. It's me Dean. I'm here to help you." He muttered in the darkness.

"What are you doing here and how did you find my house?" I asked him once he removed his finger.

"Phone book and like I said help you." He told me.

"What's going that you need to help me?" I asked him suspicious.

"There are people after you. We need to leave and now." He told me.

"Who are these people?" I asked him.

"Bounty hunters. They aren't normal either." He told me and my eyes widen.

I got up and Dark Fire ran around my room. I had a odd feeling that I need to believe him. So I pulled on my shoes and sweat shirt. I packed a bag quickly and made sure I had everything I needed for what we were doing. Such as clothing and personal things. I opened my refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles. I realized Dean had written a letter and I knew I didn't want to read it just yet because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave my mom then. I looked at Dean and stood up straight.

"If I find out that you are lying to me I will not be happy." I told him, looking him in the eye.

"I understand." He said nodding.

I opened the window and made sure the screen was out. It was and so I turned to Dark Fire.

"Go." I told her and she nodded.

She ran at the window and jumped out it. I watched as she transformed into a bigger her but she had fire around her paws. Her eyes were now silver and it didn't change to yellow. She was flying and I walked over to the window. I jumped onto her back and I sat down quickly.

"You need to let Dean on your back." I told her and she dipped her head in acknowledgment.

I turned to Dean and he nodded. He jumped and settled himself behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Head quarters." He told me and Dark Fire started moving quickly.

I slid back into Dean's body and he wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't fall. I blushed and I kept my arms wrapped around my bag.

"You know I kinda like this." Dean called over the wind.

Dark Fire took her tail and whipped both of us and I blushed even darker.

"We have a long journey so get some rest." Dean muttered into my ear.

And I did. I fell asleep against his chest with my arms wrapped around my bag.

When I woke up I was asleep on Dean's lap. Dark Fire was asleep next to me and Dean was also asleep. Dean seemed to wake up and look down at me.

"Morning." He said and in truth it was morning.

I sat up and moved so I could sit next to him, I curled up into a ball and rested my head on his arm.

"Tell me why I had to leave?" I muttered staring down at my hands.

"Well there are men after you. If it is true of what they think you are then they plan to use you for evil deeds." He told me.

"What do they think I am?" I asked him.

"...An angel." He whispered so low into my ear that I wouldn't of heard it if he wasn't sitting next to me.

I stared up at him and blinked my eyes.

"Wouldn't there be more of me?" I asked.

"No... You're the last one that we know of." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"There was a war against demons and angels. As simple as it gets the Angels all lost. The Demons completely destroyed the angels so none was left alive." He told me as he looked me in the eye.

I was suddenly back at a big white place, fire was all over. The people had white, feathery wings. Fox Demon's were running after their owners and people were dying all over the place.

"Get the child out of here! She is the only one we have to protect!" A older man yelled to a women to the left who had just gotten done killing a demon.

I was the only child and all of a sudden I felt hands around my waist. I watched as the old man fought the god of the underworld. Everything disappeared and my eyes flashed open. I sat up quickly gasping.

"Jane!" Dean gasped and I could hear the worry in his voice.

Tears ran down my face and it felt like someone was pounding on my head with a hammer.

"We need to go now!" I whispered loudly and I watched as Dark Fire transformed.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I am the last one." I told him as I grabbed my bag and climbed onto Dark Fire.

He climbed on to and I leaned back onto him.

"I want to give you a warning you two." I told them.

"What?" Dean asked worried.

"I am very special. I am going to be putting you two in a lot of trouble. If you want to leave now I will understand." I told them and Dark Fire growled at me.

"We will not leave you." Dean told me.

"I won't blame you if you did." I muttered looking down.

Dark Fire took her tail and whipped both me and Dean. I smiled, then reached down and pet her.

"Thank you." I said then she started to run.

She got up into the sky and I bit my lip.

"We will never leave you to fight for yourself." Dean muttered into my ear.

"You're going to regret that." I told him.

"Right." I thought I heard him say.

I eased a little closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Heat was going through me and I closed my eyes.

After about two hours I could tell Dark Fire was getting tired. I looked and I saw the waterfall.

"Dark Fire down there!" I called to her pointing down the waterfall.

She headed down and she landed softly on the ground. I climbed off of her and I grabbed some kindling. I stacked it and looked around so I could lite it on fire. Dean held something out to me and I realized that it was matches. I took them gently and lite one. I caught the the kindling on fire.

"Keep feeding the fire Dean, I'll go catch the fish." I told him as I threw the match into the fire.

"Alright." He said nodding.

Dark Fire tried to follow me but I shook my head.

"Help him I'll be fine." I told her and she made a huff noise.

I turned and walked away. I sat down when I saw the waterfall. It was beautiful. I stood up quickly and looked around.

By the base of the waterfall it was very rocky. There was a wide circle of water and for some reason there was something about the waterfall. I walked over to the to the base and I closed my eyes.  
The old man showed up and we were in a cave.

"Daddy can I fly outside, please!" I cried.

"... Alright but you need to stay close." He told me in a deep voice.

I opened my eyes and I sighed. I walked over to the cave and walked in. Everything was as it was. I was dripping wet and now I sat down.

"Why did you have to leave me?" I muttered wrapping my arms around myself.

"Jane?!" I head Dean call.

"In here." I called back.

I heard him say something. He came through and saw me. He walked over to me and sat down  
next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Memory is coming back." I told him.

He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Close your eyes and be ready for a surprise." I told him and he looked at me.

"Alright." He said closing his eyes.

"No peeking." I told him as I sat up on my knees.

"I'm not." He said.

I closed my eyes and I felt my wings extend. They threw off some gold light and I stretched my wings. I bent down and pushed my lips to his and he kissed me back. I pulled back and he looked at me. He gasped at the sight of my wings.

"You're the angel from the legends." He muttered.

"Yes the one that is supposed to unite the demons and the angels." I muttered looking down.

He stared at me and I stared at my hands.

"I should've known." He muttered angry.

"I love you Dean. I will not marry a demon. Especially the god of the underworld because he was the one to take away my father from me." I snapped at him.

I looked him in the eye and he sighed. I leaned frontward and pushed my lips to his. He kissed me back and I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were sparkling and he was looking me in the eye.

"Never leave me." He said.

"Never." I said promising.

I closed my eyes and refolded my wings. I stood up and he did too. I looked at him and blushed deeply.

"I'm going to wash up. Why don't you and Dark Fire eat." I told him and he nodded.

He walked away and I took off my clothing. I dived down into the water and saw down to the bottom.

"Golden Angel?" I heard and I turned.

A water demon was there. It had a long, skinny, webbed body. It didn't have any hair and it's eyes were green like algae. It's skin color was gray and it's face looked like one of a child.

"What?" I asked but it came out as a bubble.

All of a sudden it swam to me and something jumped into the water. It was Dark Fire but the water demon got to me first. It grabbed me and held a long sharp fingernail to my neck. Dark Fire turned and swam up to get some air. I was almost out of breath and I closed my eyes. I felt my wings extend and it's grip loosened. I swam up using my wings as propellers. I shot up out of the water and because my wings were wet I couldn't land properly so I landed on my side. I got up and winced. My arm was hurting but I ignored it because Dean was standing there.

"Dean!" I yelled trying to cover myself up with my hands.

He flushed and turned away. Dark Fire came over in her bigger form and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I thought something bad happened. So I came to check on you." He told me.

"Well a water demon did attack me." I told him.

Dark Fire and I walked over to my clothing and I pulled it on. I realized that there were two straight rips in the back and I sighed. They were still wet because of the waterfall.

When I was done changing Dark Fire changed into the smaller her and stared up at me. I bent down and picked her up. She curled up close to me and I smiled as she fell asleep. Dean and I walked over to the fire and sat down.

"I am really sorry about that." He told me and I saw the light blush on his face.

"It's fine just next time check if I have something on." I told him and he nodded.

I setted Dark Fire down and stood up. I walked over to Dean and sat down next to him, cold. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I leaned close to him and he sighed, I stood up all of a sudden and walked over to the package of Hot dogs I grabbed some sticks and stabbed them. I brought them over to the fire and stabbed them into the ground around it.

Dean was watching me and I looked down. Dark Fire was still asleep and looked like she was dreaming.I stood back up and listened for moment.

"If I-" Dean started but I held up one of my fingers.

I heard foot steps about a mile away. I opened my eyes wide surprised I walked over to Dean and crouched down next to him.

"Were being followed. There about a mile away." I told him and he tensed.

"Should we go?" He asked me.

"We're going to go in two minutes. Get some food in your self first." I told him and he nodded.

I walked over to Dark Fire and touched her. She jumped up in her sleep and stared at me.

"Eat some hotdog and then I want you to go and see who is making all the noise." I told her and she nodded.

She got up and wandered over to the hot dogs. She ate one and then changed into her other form. She flew off towards the noise.

"Dark Fire be careful!" I called to her.

She disappeared and I looked around. I realized the grave stone and then walked over to it.

"To the one person I love. R.I.P Tanya Junior." I muttered.

The memory of my dad dying flashed in my head. I straightened up and turned around. I almost ran right into Dean. He saw the look on my face and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

Everything changed in that one second. I heard a very loud, heart wrenching howl out in the woods. I knew right in that Dark Fire was in danger and was in pain.

"Dark Fire!" I muttered.

My heart was pounding and Dean tightened his arms around me.

"We can't save her." He muttered into my ear.

"I will." I snapped.

"No-" He started.

"Stay here then and I'll be back." I snapped stepping out of his arms.

I closed my eyes and adjusted my wings.

"I'm not happy. I don't know if I should've trusted you after all." I said then I flew up into the sky.

Dark Fire don't worry, I'm coming. I thought as I moved quickly through the air. I finally saw them and then I dived down. There was another Fox Demon down there with Dark Fire. They were being dragged by what looked like an ogre. Dark Fire was leaning on the other fox demon and limping.

Another man was next to the ogre and I recognized him as a vampire. He had blue eyes and black hair. He had some blood running down his chin. He was under the shades of the trees as he walked. He was wearing a tight black sweatshirt and baggy pants. He definitely looked good.

I dived down and landed in front of them. I watched as they stopped and stared at my wings.

"Pretty." Ogre muttered.

"Let go of my friends." I snapped as I folded my wings again.

The Vampire was looking me over. He smiled and turned to his companion.

"Were taking her with us." He said then he disappeared

"Angel." His dumb friend said.

I felt the Vamp's cold fingers clamp around my wrists.

"I'll go with you if you let them go." I told him and Dark Fire barked at me.

I smiled at her and she growled.

"Let them go. Were taking her to Hades." Vampy snapped at the ogre.

"Okay." The ogre said letting go of the chains.

Dark Fire limped towards me but I shook my head. Go get help at head quarters! I thought frantically.

She then turned and ran into the woods with the other fox demon.

"I'll be back Barko. I'm just going to drop her off." He told the ogre.

"Okay." The ogre muttered.

I felt the ground away and everything got blurry quickly. Within ten minutes it stopped and I could still feel his hands on my waist. He settled me down and I kept frozen as I looked around.

Small little fires were all over the place and the castle was huge. The stone that was holding the castle together was black and it was four stories high.

The garden had nasty, evil looking plants that I would never go near. The gates were large and vampy said something and then the gates opened.

He pushed me along and into the castle. He finally just picked me up and rna though it. He stopped and settled me down. He bowed and I looked in front of me. The god of the underworld and his squire was standing there.

The god of the underworld was tall and he was in his human form. He had amber eyes and black hair. He was muscular and tan. He had a heart shaped face and longish fingernails. He was wearing a black long sleeve and blue jeans.

"Who is this vampire?!" The god yelled.

"The golden angel master." The vampire muttered.

"Prove it!" The god snapped.

"Change or I'll go back and kill your friends!" Vampy snapped.

I closed my eyes because I know he wasn't lying. I felt my wings adjust and the god gasped. I opened my eyes and stared at the god loathingly.

"You killed my father." I muttered and that was all I said.

"Wasn't his name John Leevie?" The god asked me smiling.

I nodded once and stared down at the ground.

"Bring her to my room. I'll see her in a minute." He snapped at his squire.

His squire bowed and muttered 'yes my lord.' He walked over to me and looked me in the eye. I got a feeling that I needed to trust him. We walked out of the room and I looked the squire over.  
He was tall and he was blond. His eyes were brown and he was tanned. He was obviously a werewolf and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and brown pants.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He looked at me then kept on walking.

"I know he did something..." I told him and he winced.

He stopped at a door and opened it. He pushed me in then closed the door on me. There was also a fire in here but on torches. The bed was huge and in it was pushed up against the wall opposite the door. It was covered with a dark red blanket. The night stand on the other side had a book on it and I walked over to it.

How to be evil for dummy's. It read and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to one of the corners and sat down.

Finally after a couple of minutes the door opened. The god walked in and I stood up. He looked around then his eyes landed on me. He smiled and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"So where have you been golden angel?" He asked me.

"It's Jane and hiding from you." I told him.

"You do know that you have to marry me, right?" He asked me, a slight frown on his lips.

"Yes." I muttered looking down.

I heard him walk over to me and he stopped when our chests were nearly touching. He took his hand and made me look up at him by lifting my chin.

"If you ever leave me then I'll kill all your friends and family." He told me and his hand was hot.

I stared at him tears welling up.

"You already killed my dad." I muttered.

He sighed and I turned my face out of his hand.

"You can look around but leaving is impossible. There is no way you can." He told me.

"I know." I told him nodding.

"You can also call me Hades if you want." He told me.

I nodded again and he smiled.

"Alright if you need anything just come find me or my squire." He told me.

He turned away and I bit my lip.

"Why doesn't he talk and is there anywhere I can fly around?" I asked quietly.

"In the garden house and I will talk to him about it Jane." He told me as he walked out of the room.

I bit my lip and I watched as he closed the door. I will get out of here. I thought and I stood up. I walked to the door and I almost ran into werewolf boy.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you before." He muttered and his voice was low.

"Don't worry about it." I told him.

We stood there for a moment then sighed.

"Can you show me where the garden house is?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm surprised he is letting you in there." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

We were walking down the hall now and every now and then I felt eyes on me.

"Because he only allows me and himself... I think-" He started then Hades appeared in front of us.

"Thats enough I'll take her there the rest of the way Henry." Hades said shooting his squire a look.

He bowed then walked away. I looked down and followed Hades. I followed him to a big door then he turned to me.

"Close your eyes." He told me and I shot him a look.

I closed my eyes and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the room and then he stopped. His hand was still hot on mine.

"You can open your eyes." He told me.

I opened them and I gasped. There were flowers all over the place. There was everything from Apple Vixen to Zipping Viper.

"I made you this. Only me and Henry have ever seen it and now you." He told me.

"I don't deserve this." I muttered.

All of a sudden my eyes landed on the gravestone. I let go of his hand and walked over to it.

To my love Jane, R.I.P John Leevie." I stared at the name and tears came to my eyes.

"Why did you have to kill him." I muttered.

"He was the leader so I had to kill him." Hades told me.

"Then why did you kill them all ?" I snapped at him.

He didn't say anything and I closed my eyes.

"You didn't have a reason. You should've just taken me and we would of been done with it. I would of been able to marry you a little more willingly, but now I don't know." I told him.

All of a sudden he grabbed me and he forced me to look at him. His hands were really warm and he had forced me to stand up.

"Jane you will marry me if you like it or not." He told me.

Then he bent down and forced his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do but I felt something that I needed to kiss him back or I could be killed. I did and he pulled me tighter. He pulled back and stared down at me. His eyes were a dark amber and I looked down. I felt confused and hurt.

"I have work..." He told me pulling me closer.

"I'll see you later then..." I muttered tears stinging my eyes but I held them back.

"We'll talk later." He me then he disappeared.

I dropped down onto my knees shaking.

"Dammit." I muttered a couple of times.

I stood up after a moment then walked to the door.

"I'll see you soon daddy." I muttered then walked out closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and into Hade's room. I had a feeling this is where I'll have to sleep.

There was a piece of paper on the bed and I walked over to it.

Supper will be brought up shortly and you will be sleeping in here.  
-Henry

I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Dean I'm sorry, Mom I'm sorry, Dark Fire hurry." I muttered to myself.

I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up someone was moving me. They settled me down under the blanket and pulled them over me. They moved over to the other side of the bed. They laid down next to me and pulled me close. Their body was really warm and I inched closer to them, cold.

"Are you cold?" Hades asked me.

"Mmm." I muttered.

He pulled me closer to him and I bit my lip.

"Hades?" I whispered

"Yes?" He asked.

"... If I ever left, what would you do?" I asked him.

"I would come after you and kill whoever was with you." He told me.

I winced and pulled back slightly from him.

"You aren't thinking of leaving me are you?" He asked me.

"No... You can never cheat a god." I muttered my heart hurting.

All of a sudden my back started to burn. I gasped and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Jane?" Hades asked sitting up.

It felt like someone was burning me alive. I wrapped my arms around myself and pulled close to myself.

"Stop the burning." I cried tears streaming down my face.

"Henry!" I heard Hades call out.

I felt him disappear and I cried out. Hades showed up again and he made me sit up.

"Jane move your hands." He told me and I did.

He pulled my shirt up and looked at my back.

"Unfold your wings." He told me.

I unfolded them and he gasped. Henry bursted into the room and gasped.

"What happened?" He asked me and Hades.

"Find n save the person... Now!" Hades yelled at Henry.

Hades disappeared and Henry rushed over to me.

"Dark Fire." I whispered my wings burning.

Henry had some towels and he started to dab at my wings.

"Who's hurt Jane?" Henry asked me.

Dark Fire..." I muttered tears running faster down my face.

He stared at me and I stared at my hands.

"Help her. She's going to die. Their going to kill her Henry. I can't lose her." I cried.

"Hades will save her." John muttered but I knew he was lying to me.

I passed out and laid moving restlessly on the bed.

"Save her." I kept muttering in my dream.

When I woke up I felt two things sleeping near me. One of them was Hades and the other one was furry. I looked and Dark Fire was there.

"She already healed all she needs is rest." I heard Hades mutter.

I closed my eyes and folded my wings into my back.

"Did you save her?" I muttered very lowly.

"Yes." He told me.

"So you know that everyone I had ever cared about is one of my feathers. Last night another one was going to be added but you stopped it... Thank you so much Hades." I muttered.

I felt him cup my face in his hands and he turned my face to him. He bent down and pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and actually meant it.

He pulled me closer to him and I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were a deep amber and his eyes were also sparkling.

Bang- bang!

I looked at the door and Hades got up.

"Get ready to come down to the chamber with me Jane. Someone came to visit you." Hades told me angry.

I stood up and picked Dark Fire up.

"What is my visitor?" I asked him hoping.

"Fae." He said and I winced.

I walked over to Hades and he grabbed my arm.

All of a sudden we were in a chamber and Dean was standing there.

"Jane-" He stared.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I snapped at him and Hades tightened his hand around my arm.

He stared at me and I stared back.

"Hades you're hurting me." I told him still looking at Dean.

He loosened his hand on my arm a little.

"Hades I'll make a deal with you." Dean said still looking at me.

"I'm listening." Hades said.

"We play a game of 21 and if I win Jane goes with me and you can not go after any one of us. Dark Fire comes with us." Dean said and I looked down.

If I win I get to kill you and I get to keep both Jane and the fox demon." Hades countered back.

"Deal?" Dean asked.

"No..." I muttered.

"Deal." Hades said and I pulled Dark Fire closer to me.

"Hades?" I muttered.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me.

"If he dies I will hate you for eternity and I will be in pain just like last night. My wings will start bleeding and another feather will grow." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I don't care because you love him!" Hades snapped at me.

He took his hand and smacked me in the face. I gasped and dropped down onto my knees.

"Jane!" Dean yelled taking a step towards me.

"Don't worry about me... Just the stupid game." I muttered touching my face.

And that is what they did. Henry got a pack of card and passed two cards to Hades and Dean.

"Flip." Henry said and they looked at their cards.

Henry asked the Dean if he wanted a card he said pass. Hades took one and he asked Hades if he wanted another card. He said pass. He said flip. Hades had a ten, a six, and a four. Dean had a ace and a ten.

Dean won!

I got up and ran over to him. He stood up and hugged me to him.

"Thank you!" I muttered into his chest.

"I wasn't going to lose." He muttered,

"...Alright you won you may go." Hades said looking down.

I stepped back from Dean and looked at Hades. He looked surprised that he lost but he went along with it trying to hide the fact.

"Thank you Hades... for everything. I think I'll visit soon. Both you and my dad." I told him,

"If things don't work out for you two I'll be here waiting for you Jane." He told me as me, Dean and Dark Fire out of the room.

We walked down the road and out the gates that opened automatically for us.

"What did you mean by visit your dad?" Dean asked me as Dark Fire jumped down from my arm and transformed.

"He made a garden and my dad was buried there..." I told him looking down.

I climbed onto Dark Fire and he climbed on behind me. She started to fly and I slid back into Dean. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes.

"Does it still hurt where he smacked you?" Dean asked me.

"Not really..." I told him.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Dark Fire almost died." I told him and he sighed.

Dark Fire laid her ears back and I wondered what happened.

"She's scared." Dean said,

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I'm Fae... I have the power of feeling emotions and take other peoples powers depending on the elements... Other than air, I haven't been able to use that one yet..." He told me.

"Cool..." I said surprised.

He pulled me closer to him and I felt safe in his arms once again.

"Never let them take me again..." I muttered.

"Never." He said and I slipped into a light sleep.

When I woke up I was breathing hard. I had dreamt about my dad dying.

"What did you dream about?" Dean asked me stroking my hair.

"My dad dying." I muttered then I realized that we were in a room.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Headquarters." He told me.

We were on a small single bed and Dark Fire was asleep in front of the fireplace. There was a closet and a door that led out of the room.

"Someone I know is here..." I muttered getting a weird feeling.

Dean looked at me then looked at the door. He looked back at me again then bent down and pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"You're beautiful you know." He told me putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No..." I muttered blushing.

He bent down and pushed his lips to the side of my face. He moved to my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Dean..." I muttered.

He moved his lips to the side of my neck and I pulled back.

"Dean." I said a little more forcefully.

He pulled back sighing and I looked down blushing. I stood up and bit my lip. His eyes widen as he looked at me for some reason. He got up and walked over to me. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I realized it then. Tears were running quickly down my face.

"I'm sorry..." Dean said pulling me close.

"Dean I'm scared..." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

Tears just ran faster down my face and I buried my face into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He muttered putting his head down onto mine.

"Everyone around me dies... I'm scared that next will be you or Dark Fire..." I sobbed.

At that small little pains erupted in my wings.

"No..." I muttered.

I pulled out of his arms and rushed out of the room.

She can't! I thought as I rushed by people not looking at them.

I rushed outside then I adjusted my wings. I got up into the air and headed to my mothers house. It happened very quickly. A woman with white angel wings was in front of me and she looked a lot like me.

"Get outta my way!" I cried my wings burning slightly again.

"You can't leave." The lady snapped at me.

"I have to! She is going to kill herself if I don't!" I yelled at her.

Dean showed up with Dark Fire.

"You can't and she can handle herself trust me." The women said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"How do you know?! You don't even know her!" I yelled.

"Jane-" Dean started.

"I'm your real mother Jane." The woman said quickly.

"No...no." I muttered shaking my head.

The memories tried spilling over but I wouldn't let them.

"I hate you!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I turned and headed to the apple orchard. I dodged trees then landed in front of the biggest one there. I folded my wings and climbed up it. I sat down and sobbed. I have never said I hate you and actually meant it. Now I was regretting it and I never wanted to say it again.

I closed my eyes and watched as my mother fought along side my father but he told her to leave once things started to get worse. She argued with him as they fought but he said something then she disappeared tears streaking down her face. That was when the person started to drag me away and when my dad died.

I rewatched it several times in my head.

Once I woke up I realized someone had their arms wrapped around me. I turned into there chest and pulled closer to them.

"What is going on?" Dean asked me.

"...Every time someone I know or care about about dies a new feather will grow. AS you can see I already have quite a few... So now I'm trying to stop more of them growing... It hurts a lot and it makes my wings bleed every time a feather. I knew my mom... other mom was cutting herself. She got closer to killing herself. That was why I was freaking out..." I told him.

"...I think you need to say sorry to your mom. She was really surprised... heck I was surprised when you yelled I hate you." He told me.

"First time I ever said that to a person and meant it." I muttered looking down.

He leaned back and stared at the full moon.

"...Thank you Dean... for everything such as saving me from Hades because now I can spend all my time with you." I muttered looking for the right words.

"Your welcome... but heads up I won't let you not reward me." He told me.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. I sat up on my elbow and looked him in the eye. I leaned up and pushed my lips to his.

He kissed me back and I closed my eyes. He moved so I was sitting on his lap and he sighed. He pulled back and I looked him in the eye blushing.

"You know what I'm going to say..." I muttered.

"Yes..." He said letting out a long sigh.

I smiled and he laughed quietly.

"You're lucky I'm patient." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I sat back down on the tree and laid back on his arm. We sat there for a while staring up at the stars.

"I love you Dean." I muttered.

"I love you too Jane." He told me pulling me closer to him.

I slid my leg over his leg and I rested it there. I closed my eyes comfortable.

"...Why did you save me Dean? I was a total jerk to you and you still saved me." I asked him quietly.

"Because I care about you. I won't lose you to another man... You weren't a jerk either. You tried to save Dark Fire and I should of gone with you but I was just thinking about you and not your feelings." He told me.

"So you just admitted that you owe me." I said smiling.

"Alright what do you want?" He asked me.

"Dinner tomorrow night just you and me." I told him.

"Thats a pretty high order isn't it?" He asked me smiling.

"Nope." I said sitting up.

I jumped down and started to run. I knew he could catch up to me easily so I kept on running. Rocks moved in front of me and I stopped. I felt Dean grip my waist and tackle me to the ground. I stared up at him and he stared back.

I flushed and looked down. My heart was pounding in my chest and Dean tightened his hands aroundmy waist.

"Jane..." Dean muttered staring down at me.

He bent down and pushed my lips to his. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and him closer to me.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. He let go of my waist and moved his hand so he could softly put it on the side of my face.

"I'll do as you asked me Jane but only you." He told me staring me in the eye.

He stood up and I did to with his help.

"Thank you." I muttered wrapping my arms around his arm.

"...You know it's kinda hard to keep my mind off your body with your boobs pushed up against my arm." He told me.

I flushed and let him go.

"Sorry." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I didn't tell you too stop." He said but he took my hand instead.

We walked hand in hand towards the huge mansion.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Hungry more than tired..." I told him then my stomach growled proving the fact.

"Don't worry I'm hungry too." He told me and I blushed darker.

We walked into the dining room and only two people were sitting in there drinking coffee.

They looked up and I knew right away that they didn't like Dean. By the way they looked at him it was obvious.

The one on the right had pale skin and red checks. He had blond hair and yellow eyes. He was obviously a transformer. He was tall and he was buff.

The one on the left was a warlock. He had black hair and purple eyes. He kept on looking at me. He was shorter than his friend but taller than me.

Transformer leaned over to mumble something in warlocks ear. They nodded and Dean pulled me towards the counter.

"Hey Dean what's the big hurry?" Transformer dude called.

They were walking towards us and Dean sighed tightening his hand around mine.

"Hello Yuki, Steven." Dean said nodding at the guys.

He pulled me behind him some and I knew my eyes were wide.

"Why don't you hand over your pretty little girl friend and we'll be on our way." Steven the transformer said.

"No." Dean snapped.

"Do as you are told Dean or shall-" Steven started.

"Shut up." I muttered staring down at the floor.

"What?" Steven asked looking at me.

"I said shut up." I said looking into his eyes.

Yuki's eyes glittered and Steven clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you get from talking to people like that? You don't own the world and you definitely don't own me. Dean don't let them push you around that is what they want... Oh and if you're thinking about taking me by force I don't think that would work out in your favor." I told them.

"Why?" Steven snapped.

"Because the god of the underworld will kill you and same with my mom and Dean." I told them.

Both of there eyes widen and Dean froze. I turned pulling Dean with me to the counter. I grabbed four pieces of toast and a juice container. Dean grabbed some fruit and a juice container of his own. We walked out and up to our room. We walked in and Dark Fire was staring into the fire.

"Dark Fire hungry?" I asked and she turned to me.

I threw her a piece of bread and she caught it. Dean and I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You know that you didn't need to stick-" He started.

I just bent frontward and pushed my lips to his. He kissed me back and I pulled back.

"I know." I said simply ripping off a piece of toast and popped it in my mouth.

He stared at me surprised.

"...Why?" He asked me any way.

"...Because I love you and I wouldn't just sit by and let those two do that." I told him sighing.

"Yeah but I should of been the one-" He started.

"Don't you even say that you should have protected me because you the guy and I'm the girl." I snapped at him.

He looked down and away from my gaze. I wasn't hungry anymore and I sighed.

"Dean I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in ten minutes." I told him and he nodded understanding.

I walked to the door and out it. It felt like it was eleven p.m. I sighed and walked out side. I knew I was being followed so I stopped at the big apple tree.

"Who's there?" I called out, clenching my teeth together annoyed.

"I had a feeling why you were walking here Jane." I heard behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked staring at the tree in front of me.

"They really did whip your memory didn't they... Well anyway we use to go out." Yuki said.

That was when I closed my eyes. I remembered a boy who kept on telling me that I was his and only his.

"Jane you are going to stay with me forever you understand!" The boy yelled at me after he smacked me for yelling at him.

I opened my eye and I realized that Yuki had his hands on me trying to get a response out of me.

"Let me go!" I snapped at Yuki.

He dropped his hands to his sides and sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Jane?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki I'm not your girlfriend and I never have been." I told him right out.

"Yes you have Jane. You loss your memory so you probably don't remember." He said nodding.

I turned my back to him and started to walk away. He took that as he needed to follow me.

"So are you going to dump that wimp and come back to me?" He asked me and I froze.

"He is not a wimp and no I'm not. I love Dean and if you don't like it then you can suck it up because I am not going back to you." I told him simply.

"Oh come on Jane you love me too." He said.

"Don't you make me call Hades, Yuki." I snapped.

"You wouldn't do that to me." He snapped.

He grabbed me and forced his lips to mine. I tried to fight back but he wouldn't let go. He moved his lips to my neck and I gasped.

"Hades!" I cried out.

All of a sudden I felt someone else show up. Yuki was thrown off of me and I winced as I felt him try and pull me with him. I realized Hades was leaning over me with his hands on my arms.

"Jane?" He muttered pulling me in a hug.

"Hades?" I whispered tears running down my face.

I buried my face into his shoulder and he pulled me close.

"I want you to go to that boy and stay there until I come and find you." He whispered into my ear.

"But-" I started.

"No buts and don't worry I know where the guards are." He told me.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. He was serious so I nodded.

"Go." He said letting me go.

I stood up and ran out of the orchard.

"Don't kill him!" I called as I ran.

I ran inside and to my bedroom. Dean was falling asleep on the bed and he looked at me when I ran in. He saw the bruise on my face that was forming. He sat up in bed staring at me.

"Hades here." I told him and he ground his teeth together.

"Did he do this?" He snapped getting up and walked over to me.

"Yuki." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What was Yuki doing?" Dean muttered.

"Claiming that I was his and that I belonged to him... Then he tried to rape me." I told him.

I realized I was shaking and Dean tightened his arms around me.

"Shh it's going to be alright." Dean muttered into my hair.

I closed my eyes and I got a feeling that Hades was going to show up.

"Hades is going to show up in like two seconds. I told him and he dropped his arms to the sides.

I stepped away and I felt Hades show up.

"Jane are you alright?" Hades asked as I turned to him.

"Yes thanks to you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you." I said to him kindly.

"It was nothing." He said touching my shoulder.

I straightened up and looked him in the eye. His eyes landed on the bruise that was forming on my face. He took his hand and laid it on the side of my face. The familiar warmth of his hand hit me and I sighed.

"Ahmm." Dean went from behind me and I felt Hades hand drop away.

"Come and find me Jane if you need anything and try to be safe." Hades told me.

"Alright Hades and thank you." I muttered and he disappeared.

I sighed and my body honestly ached.

"You love him." Dean said from behind me.

He was jealous and I knew it. I closed my eyes and he grunted. He turned away from me upset. I turned to him and his back was turned to me. I walked over to him and pulled on his arms till he looked at me.

"I love you alot more." I muttered then I stood up on the tip on my toes and pushed my lips to his.

He took his hand and putted it behind my neck and kissed me back demandingly. I closed my eyes and pulled closer to him. He pulled back and stared at me.

"Tomorrow just you and me all day." He muttered.

He picked me up quickly and I gasped. He walked over to the bed and settled me down knowing I was tired. He laid me down under the blankets. He walked over to the other side and climbed in beside me. I turned into his chest and sighed.

"You know something?" I muttered thinking.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought this only happened in fairy tales. The prince comes and saves the princess from the dragon." I muttered and he started to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and I heard Dark Fire get up and lay down at our feet. Dean pulled me closer as he stopped laughing.

"Jane... if I can ask what happened to your dad... You don't need to tell me if you don't want too." He asked me.

I told him everything starting from the beginning of how we were traveling to when we got home. How I watched my dad die in front of me and how I was pulled away and forced to forget. I told him everything as tears ran down my face.

"Jane I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of asked you that." He muttered pulling me even closer to him.

"Actually I was planning on telling you anyway." I told him shaking my head.

He bent down and pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and sighed.

"Go to bed." He muttered and I nodded.

I took my arms and wrapped them around his waist. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I love you Dean." I muttered as I slipped into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning light was shining through our room. Dean was still asleep band I rolled my eyes. Dark Fire was asleep next to me and I smiled. My thoughts shifted to home all of a sudden. I missed it I realized. I missed my mom and I missed my room. I missed everything. The way I use to live and my dad.

"I need to visit the place I use to live." I whispered to myself.

Dean tightened his arms around me and I eased closer to him.

"Jane?!" Dean gasped sitting up fast.

"Dean calm down. I'm right here... It was just a dream." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist again.

He sighed and calmed down some.

"What did you dream about?" I asked him.

"...Hades taking you from me and you getting killed by him." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh... I wouldn't allow that to happen." I told him.

"I know." He muttered bending down and pushed his lips to my forehead,

I blushed and he pulled back after moment.

"Love you." He whispered staring me in the eye.

"Love you too." I told him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"It is all up to you. Remember you're the one who told me that this was yours and my day alone." I said rolling my eyes.

All of a sudden there was two knocks on the door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and all of a sudden I was grabbed,

"You're coming with me." The person snapped.

Ending # 1


End file.
